


i've got your body trembling like it should (and it should)

by deuslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuslouis/pseuds/deuslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Daddy, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d come home from the studio with stress bagging heavily under his eyes and knots digging painfully into the small of his back, mind clouded hazily with frustration. Louis had taken one look at him before telling him to get his kit off and get in their room. As soon as Louis got his mouth on him, every other thought was shoved into a fairly distant corner of his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was about an hour ago. <em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got your body trembling like it should (and it should)

Harry can’t stop trembling, can’t stop twitching on the bed and certainly can’t stop the way whimpers are falling from his lips every time Louis takes pity on him and licks another wet stripe over his rim. 

He wants to fist a hand in Louis’ hair and pull him closer, wants to ride his face for all he’s worth, but when he tries to move his wrists he’s reminded of Louis’ very nice tie holding him to the headboard. He can’t do anything but take it, the little kitten licks of Louis’ tongue over his rim with his cock getting the minimal friction over the sheets when he manages to sneak in a rut against the bed. The realization just turns him on more, makes him thrash a bit on the bed and whine into the pillows again. Harry can feel the vibrations of Louis laughing, his beard scraping his skin in a fantastic burn that makes Harry mumble out something into the soft bed that Louis can’t quite catch. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Louis pulls away to ask, voice a bit raspy and, God, Harry can practically see how good he looks, face messy with spit and eyes wild with arousal. He says it again, so softly that Louis has to strain to hear it. 

“Daddy, please.”

He’d come home from the studio with stress bagging heavily under his eyes and knots digging painfully into the small of his back, mind clouded hazily with frustration. Louis had taken one look at him before telling him to get his kit off and get in their room. As soon as Louis got his mouth on him, every other thought was shoved into a fairly distant corner of his mind. 

That was about an hour ago. 

Louis pulls back and Harry makes a pathetic noise, letting out a dry sob into the pillow before he feels a gentle hand turning his face to the side. He meets Louis’ eyes, his own wet and his lips bitten strawberry-pink. It’s like a douse of cool water finally seeing Louis’ face after what’s felt like ages, and he lets out a long breath before tilting his head up in a silent request. 

Louis complies, of course, leaning in and kissing Harry so sweetly that he feels a fresh wave of tears spring to his eyes. When he breaks it Louis presses his lips just below the shell of his ear, where sweat is damp at his neck and his hair is always especially curly. “Color, baby?” he asks, voice just barely above a whisper. 

“Green, green, Daddy,” Harry is quick to say, voice wrecked from Louis fucking his throat earlier. The memory of Louis yanking his forwards onto his cock by the hair has him rutting against the mattress again, unable to help the need for something, anything to ease the pressure of his arousal. 

The pain is sharp and unexpected, Louis’ hand striking at the curve of his bum quickly and effectively as he raises an eyebrow disapprovingly. The thought of Louis properly laying in to him right now makes Harry moan, rubbing his cheek against the duvet with a whine. Louis sounds less than impressed, though, and Harry shrinks at the venomous tone in daddy’s voice. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

Harry buries his face into the bed again and shakes his head, mumbling apologies, but Louis barrels on. 

“Here I am, trying to give you a present, and yet you’re still grinding against the mattress like a fucking teenager. Do you not want my mouth? Maybe I should just let you come like this, if you’re so impatient to get off,” he suggests, and _no _, Harry doesn’t want that at all, so he lifts his head to babble as much to Louis.__

__“M’sorry, promise I’ll be good, just wanna be good for you, please, please, daddy.”_ _

__Louis doesn’t say anything for a moment and Harry’s heart drops, sinking in his chest at the thought of him being disappointed at how terribly he’s behaved. His mouth opens again to apologize, to grovel in hopes of Louis giving him anything at all, but the only noise that leaves him is a whimper when Louis just dips his head again and goes right back to eating Harry out like he hadn’t said anything at all._ _

__Something’s definitely changed, though, Harry knows by the way Louis’ fingers are now digging into his hips so hard he has no doubt they’ll be purple with bruises. Harry shivers at the thought, knowing that when Louis marks him up he spends ages just pressing his fingers into the colored skin and hissing with the memories of exactly what had caused them._ _

__Harry can already feel how red and raw his thighs are going to be tomorrow, too, the roughness of Louis’ stubble scraping against his skin deliciously. Harry arches into it, pushes back into the feeling to chase it, and Louis doesn’t scold him for it this time. He just continues licking him out like he could do it all night, and that alone has Harry whispering out pleas that he can barely even hear himself._ _

__His heart’s pounding rabbit-fast in his chest now, the hitching of his breaths dulling every other noise. He’d put some playlist on his phone before they’d started this, something full of sultry voices and soft guitar strings, but Harry doesn’t think he could even pick out if the voice singing is female or male right now._ _

__He can feel everything else too well, the heady scent of sex in the air along with the spice of faint traces of Louis’ cologne. The soft silk of their sheets clenched between his teeth is lovely, the feeling of his toes curling in the air, his knees pressed into the duvet, his hands clenched in the tear-soaked pillowcase. He’s forever thankful that Louis had insisted on the obscenely high thread count for everything on the bed._ _

__Harry’s not even entirely sure when he started crying, but now that he’s realized, he feels himself trembling, body wracking with little desperate sobs. One of Louis’ hands starts smoothing down Harry’s spine, soothing little strokes as he nibbles around Harry’s rim. The contrast of the two feelings only serves to make Harry shake harder, legs threatening to give out when Louis scrapes his teeth ever so gently over Harry’s hole._ _

__Louis rises up again like before, but this time he doesn’t miss a beat in flipping Harry onto his back and crawling over him to straddle his waist. He coos at Harry’s wrecked state, brushing his finger under Harry’s eye where tears are still fresh and wet on his face. “Oh, Hazza. What a mess you are,” he murmured, running his hand down Harry’s face to thumb at where his lips are swollen. Harry leans up a bit, drawing the digit into his mouth and not breaking their gaze as he sucks at it. Louis pulls it out slowly, ignoring Harry’s whine of protest in favor of replacing it with three fingers. Harry relishes it, eyes slipping shut when Louis presses down on his tongue and makes him gag._ _

__“So pretty with your mouth full like this,” Louis continues, the words making Harry preen as he licks between Louis’ fingers. “Know how much you like that. Already fucked your mouth nice and good, didn’t I?”_ _

__It’s not a question he expects to be answered, so Harry just watches him with overly-bright eyes and opens his mouth wider in hopes Louis will give him more. Louis shakes his head, though, ducking forward to press a kiss next to where Harry’s mouth is stuffed. “Not now, darling. Wanna make you feel good, alright?”_ _

__Harry wants to tell him that he _is _feeling good, that he’s been dizzy with pleasure for however long it’s been since they started, but his mouth is occupied at the moment, so he just hums around Louis’ fingers sucks a bit harder.___ _

____Louis looks pleased at that, drawing out his fingers from Harry’s mouth and leaning in to give him a proper snog. Harry parts his lips immediately and just lays back as Louis licks into his mouth, his own mind not cooperating quite well enough to return the favor. Louis seems happy enough just kissing him as is, though, so Harry figures that he must be doing something right._ _ _ _

____What Harry really isn’t expecting is Louis reaching behind them both, and wrapping a fist around Harry’s cock._ _ _ _

____The motion makes Harry buck his hips up, feeling Louis’ own dick pressing into the jut of waist. “Louis,” he breathes, the breath feeling punched out of his body when Louis thumbs at the head. Harry had mostly been ignoring his cock up until now, every other sensation managing to distract him from the painful lack of contact. Now, though, he gasps into Louis’ smirking mouth, feeling the way he’s drippy with precome sliding down his shaft. “Lou, Lou, please, m’gonna,” Harry gasps out, writhing under Louis and trying to shy away from the touch. His hands fly to Louis’ arse, just resting on the curve of it as he twitches with the need to come._ _ _ _

____When Louis takes his hand away Harry makes a noise like he’s surprised, even though he knew that Louis wasn’t ready for him to come quite yet. Sometimes Louis makes him come over and over again, uses his body until Harry’s wrecked and spent and comes weak spurts onto his own tummy._ _ _ _

____Not on nights like these._ _ _ _

____Louis likes to draw it out like this sometimes, keeps him on the edge until he’s mad with it, and only lets him come when Harry’s absolutely taken apart and ruined._ _ _ _

____Harry thinks they’re almost there, because when Louis flicks his thumbs over Harry’s nipples, just a teasing little touch, the only noise he can make is a weak little gasp. Louis’ hands don’t stop their path there, just slide up until one is clamped on Harry’s shoulder and the other is a heavy weight over Harry’s throat. Louis pulls away from the kiss, forefinger pressing into his pulse point like a question, not hard enough to cut off the airflow but just enough that the threat of it making Harry’s heart race._ _ _ _

____He tilts his head up into the touch, a silent plea for more, his head too hazy to form words. He’s not entirely sure how to make his mouth move. But Louis must understand, because he kisses Harry’s forehead and speaks, soft and low. “You’re going to come for me on five, okay? Just squeeze my hand if you want me to stop,” he says, taking the hand that’d been resting on Harry’s shoulder and sliding it down to thread his fingers through Harry’s._ _ _ _

____Harry nods but Louis shakes his head at that, smile patient and encouraging like he’s not about to choke Harry until he comes. His words bring Harry a bit out of his headspace, ground him enough to listen and remember how most of his limbs work. Words, baby. I need to make sure you understand, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll squeeze your hand if I want you to stop,” Harry repeats obediently after a moment, voice absolutely shot to hell. “I’m okay, daddy. Promise.”_ _ _ _

____Louis’ lips touch Harry’s forehead one more time before he’s sitting up, hand still locked tightly in Harry’s as he gets himself settled. His lips are pursed, eyes assessing and hooded as his hand flexes on Harry’s throat. Harry whimpers, loving how focused Louis always gets when they do this, the strong line of his jaw as he thinks the scene through in his head._ _ _ _

____Slowly but surely, Louis’ fingers tighten, and Harry feels his air being cut off. Part of Harry’s brain always tells him to just breathe here, to take in air that Louis is restricting, and the realization that he can’t sends an excited shiver up his spine._ _ _ _

____Louis’ voice breaks through to him at the same point dark spots start dancing in front of his vision, firm and clear._ _ _ _

____“One.”_ _ _ _

____Harry’s toes curl as Louis’ hips rock down onto his own, eyes wide as he stares into Louis’._ _ _ _

____“Two.”_ _ _ _

____His whole body is still, fingers twitching slightly where Louis’s clutching his hand. He makes a noise that would probably be a whine, but it’s just a choked off noise instead._ _ _ _

____“Three.”  
Louis’ circling his hips down just barely, cock rubbing against Harry’s hip and thigh bumping against where Harry is still dripping against his own stomach. _ _ _ _

____“Four.”_ _ _ _

____Louis bears down, finally giving Harry the minimal friction he needs to be send toppling helplessly over the edge._ _ _ _

____“Five.”_ _ _ _

____Harry’s eyes roll up, come spurting out of his cock in thick stripes over his stomach. Louis takes his hand away when he’s done coming, but Harry takes a few more seconds before gasping, body arching as he trembles through the aftershocks and his lungs try to desperately fill with the oxygen he was being deprived of. The pleasure is like nothing else, filling his whole body with warmth and comfort in a way that only Louis can provide._ _ _ _

____His eyes are glazed and blank as he stares up at the ceiling, tears dried on his face and whole mind swirling with peace and nothingness as he barely registers Louis jerking himself off, coming in his fist with a grunt before immediately crawling back over Harry. Harry isn’t really sure what he’s saying, everything muffled by the floaty feeling he’s currently submerged in, but it’s soft and sweet and makes Harry’s lips curl up into a lazy smile anyways._ _ _ _

____Louis tugs him into his chest, one hand running through his hair and gently untangling the knots as he continues to whisper praises and compliments. Harry nuzzles into the crook of his neck, trying to match Louis’ pointedly even breathing as he comes back down from the initial high._ _ _ _

____“...so gorgeous, do you know how much I love you? The most perfect boy I’ll ever know, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Louis is saying, pressing little butterfly kisses all over the top of Harry’s head. The words make Harry’s heart swell, a knot lumping in his throat as he tries to find his voice._ _ _ _

____“Lou?” he manages weakly, strained and exhausted, but content._ _ _ _

____He hears Louis breath out a little sigh, face buried into Harry’s wavy hair. “You back with me, kitten?”_ _ _ _

____“Mhm. Think so. M’really tired, though,” he mumbles, voice muffled into Louis’ skin. “Wanna sleep.”_ _ _ _

____Louis laughs, a light, airy sound that makes Harry smile into his neck and wiggle happily. There’s still come on his tummy, sticky and a bit gross, but Louis doesn’t complain as he holds Harry tight before loosening his grip. “D’you want me to get a flannel so I can wash us up?” he asks, fingers tracing the arch of Harry’s spine._ _ _ _

____Harry shakes his head quickly, making a soft sound as he grips Louis tight. “Don’t leave, please. Wanna cuddle.”  
Louis’ chin bumps Harry’s head as he nods, cooing as he rubs circles into the base of Harry’s spine. “Alright, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere, promise.”_ _ _ _

____“Love you,” Harry whispers, eyes drifting shut as he snuggles into Louis’ chest. “Love you so much, Lou.”_ _ _ _

____He’s just drifting off when he hears Louis respond, feels the bob of his throat when he swallows and the way Louis’ arms go tight over his waist. “You’re everything to me.”_ _ _ _

____Harry falls asleep with come dried on his belly and a smile on his face._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to nicole and noa for listening to me whine about harry getting his ass eaten for like an entire month


End file.
